1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of hospital devices, and more particularly, to a device for holding medically-related conduits such as tubing, cords and the like in a secure manner.
2. Prior Art
The use of various medical conduits joined to the patient for a variety of purposes is well recognized in the medical arts. One example of such devices is a catheter which is joined to the patient so as to permit urine drainage to take place while the patient remains in bed. In the use of a typical catheter, after it is appropriately inserted, a long conduit joins the catheter to a drainage bag. The problem with such conduit is that if unsupported it may place undue stress and irritate in the area of the insertion and it can become entangled with the patient whereby it may either become disengaged from the patient or from the bag. To prevent this from happening and to provide support for the conduit, the conduit is usually pinned to the bedsheet by the use of a hook-like member, rubber bands and pins. The problem with such a system for joining the conduit to the bedsheet is that after a number of uses, the bedsheet, especially in certain areas, becomes ridden with holes. These holes lead to tears in the bedsheet and ultimately to the destruction of the sheet. Hospital bedsheets so destroyed add to the high costs associated with staying in a hospital. Further, the use of the hook-member arrangement is awkward and time consuming. It is also difficult to sterilize and reuse.
In other situations, it is necessary to attach electronic sensing devices to the patient or yet other tubes such as I.V. tubes and the like. To prevent movement of the tubing or electrical wires or cords to the patient, such tubing and/or cords are pinned to the bedsheets, to the surgical sheets, to the patient's bandages, or to the gown which the patient is wearing. Again, the same problem arises. The pins used to hold the tubes and cords in position cause holes in the sheets. These holes not only result in the destruction of the sheets but also result in a deterioration of sterile conditions attendant various surgical operations.
Recently, a pad has been introduced into the marketplace which contains a sticky back. This enables the pad to be attached to the sheet, gown or like material. The pad has a section which can be twisted so as to join the tubing or cord to the pad. The problems with such pads are that the means by which the tube or cord is joined to the pad, limits the number of tubes/cords which can be so joined. Further, because the pad is attached to the bed by the use of a sticky back, the pad has a very limited life and cannot be repeatedly washed. This is a significant shortcoming. Thus, while such a pad does not lead to the destruction of the material to which it is attached, it is used only once, and the number of tubes or cords attached to it is limited.
The present invention overcomes these problems associated with prior art devices by providing a pad which can be easily joined to a bedsheet or like material in a non-obtrusive manner such that the bedsheet or other material is not destroyed. Further, the device of the present invention enables a plurality of tubes and/or cords to be secured to the pad.